No Idea
by Lonleyboy
Summary: ***Read Preface for summary of story!
1. Preface

**Hi guys! I've been reading Kogan Fanfics for a quite some time now, and I thought It was time for me to try my hand at it! let me know what you think! comments/reviews are always welcome! :) The story will be in Logan's POV until further notice! ENJOY!**

Preface:

I've always loved him-from the ends of his blonde hair, to the tips of his toes. He makes my day so much brighter...in a way that most people wouldn't understand. The simplest things he does, puts a smile on my face. He is always there for me when I need advice or just want to talk! He has also been my best friend since we were in diapers! My blonde, green eyed bestfriend's name is Kendall Knight, and we are perfect for eachother! theres only one problem-he has no idea that i'm in love with him! Now you may ask, "How can that be?" well... how to explain this? I guess i'll have to start from the beggining... NO, not the first day I met him- but from the first day I realised my feelings for him were evolving!


	2. Oh Mr Sandman, Bring Me A Dream

**Here's Chapter 1 guys! I'm So excited to start writing this story more! I hope everyone enjoys it! reviews are welcome! I'll try to update ASAP! ***Italics=Thoughts**

Chapter 1: Oh Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Dream...

It happened AGAIN... I woke up in the middle of the night to the THIRD dream about kendall and I kissing. _Sheesh, I really needed to figure out these strange feelings..._I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked to the bathroom to get a small cup of water. Turning the faucet on, I stared at the figure in the mirror- short brown hair, rich cocoa brown eyes, pouty lips and cheeky dimples all stared back at me. Sighing, I returned back to the task at hand and retrieved a small cup from the cabinet below the sink. When I was done sipping the tasteless liquid completely, I threw the cup away and stampered back into the bed. Settling into a comfortable spot, I gased into the vast darkness that hovered over me until mr. sandman finally took me into the land of dreams. I was just getting used to the idea of flying a plane to the Bahamas when I became vaguley aware of someone shaking me and a loud voice call out my name- " LOGAN, WAKE UP!", "LOGAN!", "Come on buddy, we're going to be late!". Suddenly, I was jolted awake by kendall, who was shaking my sholders in an effort to get me up. It took me about 5 seconds to notice how close his lips were to mine, and how the light scent of citrus was permeating from him. Quickly trying to hide the blush forming on my cheeks, I hit him with a pillow and screeched "Ugh! I'm up, i'm up!" .  
Kendall smirked while he quickly evaded the pillow and regained his composure, "Get ready! Gustavo is sending a car in 5 mins!" . I sighed and pushed myself up out of my bed, this was going to be a long day...


	3. chptr 2 Do me a favor?

**Chapter 2 IS UP! :) I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews and comments are always welcome! **

Chapter 2: Do me a favor?

Gustavo worked us to death! James' hair was RUINED, Carlos' eyes were bloodshot and poor Kendall's feet were aching because of mr. X's difficult dance routines! As for me? well, lets just say that I could use a nice, warm shower and a glass of mama knight's world famous lemonade! When we all entered 2J Carlos and James went immediatley into thier room, while kendall went straight for the remote and couch. I chuckled as kendall kept flipping channels out of frustration, _he can be such a girl sometimes..._ I blushed at that thought and quickly shook it out of my head-dreaming about your best friend kissing you causes you a momentary brain lapse now and then, I suppose... Kendall turned to look at me and sighed, "Hey logie... would ya do me a favor?" He had this sappy look on his face, the same face he got me to do something for him. I tried to resist, I really did, but that look got to me! I smiled, "what do you need ken?" Kendall blushed a little when he heard me call him by his nickname. "My feet are so sore, could you...would you...maybe, massage them for me?" Kendall questioned. My eyes widdened a bit and I started to stutter a bit "w-what? k-kendall, thats-s gros-s!" Right now, I hardly think I could be close to him like that and not feel those strange feelings bubble up inside of me. I really need to figure out what they were-_maybe I could talk to Camille?_ Kendall whined outloud and started to beg, " Pleaseee logieeee, they REALLY hurt!" Just as I was about to answer him, mama knight came through the front door. _well that was a close one..._ "Hey boys! What are you guys up too?" Mama Knight asked. A slight blushed creeped onto my face and I ran down the hallway into my shared room...


	4. Suspicion and a phone call

**Remember, thoughts=Italics! :) Please review!**

Chapter 3: Suspicion and a phone call...

I shut the door to my room and jumped on my bed, the blush just starting to fade away from my face. Suddenly, the door opened and kendall walked in. "Logan? are you okay? what was...that all about, back there?" he asked. I mustered up a fake cough and came up with a quick excuse, "uh, yeah, i'm fine ken, I just suddenly dont feel too well..." I summoned up another fake cough, as kendall eyed me suspiciously. "okay, well maybe you should take a nap buddy?" kendall suggested. _A nap does sound pretty good right about now...especially after the hard day's work..._ I stretched my arms above my head and nodded to kendall, "Yeah that sounds like a great Idea, thanks ken". He smirked, grabbed something off his night stand and quietly closed the door. I calmed my heart beat down and then bit my lip, _being around him is getting so awkward for me...what are these feelings? _I asked myself. " Maybe, camille will know.." I said outloud as I dug my phone out of my pocket, and proceeded to dial her number after the third ring, Camille finally answered the phone, "Hey Logan! what's up?" My eyebrows knitted together as I tried to form a response appropriate enough- "Hellooo?" she asked. " Oh, uh, Camille, hey, sorry...uh, are you free to talk now?" I asked her. " Yeahhh, logan, what's up?" she asked in sarcasm. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "No, I mean in PERSON, silly" I laughed out. Camille was always a bit dense when it came to simple things... "Oh! why didn't you SAY so, i'm down by the pool, can you meet me here in 5 ?" She asked. " I clicked the roof of my mouth with my tounge, and replied with a positive answer of "yes". Soon enough, I was throwing my shoes on and carefully opening the door to my room so It wouldn't make a sound. I tiptoed through the hallway and came to the living room as I was just about to open the front door, I heard a soft sigh comming from the couch. _Thats kendall's sleeping sigh!, just one little peek... he's cute when he's sleeping._ I thought to myself. A unwanted blush crept onto my face again as I silently cursed myself for saying something so weird. _Ugh, i need to figure out these feelings!_ I silently crept to the couch and looked at my sleeping friend, I noticed that his lips twitched everytime he took a breath, and I couldnt help smiling at that. I quickly, went back to the front door and left the apartment, headed towards the pool and camille...

Kendall's POV-

Logan left through the front door in a hurry... _was he just smiling over me?_ I asked myself. Logan was acting very suspicious all of a sudden...I thought we never kept things from eachother... _Anyways, why was he going out, I thought he was taking a nap ?_ Hmm, Logan was acting very suspicious indeed. "I think i'll have to keep a better watch of you, Logie" I said outloud before grabbing my belongings and walking out the front door...


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry for the delay on the story everyone! My computer with all of my remaining chapters crashed and I've been trying to rewrite and redo the chapters! (The cost of not backing up your work!) Please allow me some time to keep creating the chapters over again, the next chapter (chapter 4) will be up NO later than AUGUST 9TH 2012. Thank you all for the support and the interest in my story! Keep reading… Logan and Kendall's relationship will ONLY GET BETTER! ~L.B


End file.
